


Гавайское кун-фу

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Стиву приснился сон. Дэнни не в восторге.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Гавайское кун-фу

Дэнни выплыл из сна от весьма невежливого тычка в бок. Просыпаться ужасно не хотелось, потому что легли они, судя по ощущениям, часа два назад, а до этого провели почти трое суток на ногах, и усталость сейчас была сравнима с давлением всей океанской воды на дне Марианской впадины. 

— Дэнни, — еще раз позвал Стив, снова ткнув его в бок. Дэнни застонал. Уж лучше бы его действительно телепортировали на дно. По крайней мере, его настигла бы быстрая смерть от давления воды, и на том свете можно было бы неплохо отоспаться. 

— Я не встану, даже если в наш дом ворвались террористы, Стив. Разбуди Джуниора и вместе покажите им гавайское кун-фу. 

— Дэнни, — Стив даже подпустил в голос укоризны. 

Дэнни глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя ненависть ко всему живому, что может позволить себе поспать в данный момент в отличие от него, перевернулся на спину, сложил руки на животе и в темноте уставился в ту сторону, где не спал Стив. 

— Ты меня разбудил, доволен? Теперь скажи уже, чего тебе надо, и тогда я снова смогу поспать. 

— Дэнни, — Стив помедлил, судя по звуку — сел, нашарил в темноте его руку и крепко в нее вцепился. — Дэнни, мне приснился сон. 

— Сон? 

— Сон. 

— Сон. — Дэнни снова вздохнул, смиряя все еще пылавшее желание убивать. — И что было в этом сне, раз ты позволил себе меня разбудить после трехдневной нервотрепки? 

— Я улетел. 

Дэнни фыркнул 

— На Луну, я надеюсь? 

— На материк, — не разделил его веселья Стив и крепче сжал его руку в своей. — И в самолете была Кэтрин. 

Так, а вот это было тревожным звоночком.

— И куда ты с ней летел? 

— Никуда.

— Никуда?

— Никуда.

— Понятнее не стало, — прокомментировал Дэнни. 

Голова раскалывалась просто жутко, а в теле от беготни по джунглям болела каждая косточка. Но Стиву приснился настолько пугающий сон про Кэтрин, что он посчитал возможным разбудить Дэнни раньше полудня, и с этим приходилось считаться.

— Тебя напугало то, что вы с ней летели вникуда? — собрав мысли в кучу, спросил Дэнни. 

— Мы не летели вникуда, — сказал Стив. — Мы летели куда-то. Строить новую жизнь. 

— Новую жизнь? — Дэнни потер слипающиеся глаза свободной рукой. — Стив, кончай тянуть котов за причиндалы, рассказывай нормально или подожди до утра. 

Стив шумно засопел, как всегда делал, когда его что-то не устраивало. Но в конце концов сдался. 

— Я ушел из пять-ноль, нашел себе замену. И улетел на материк. Все плакали. А в самолете была Кэтрин. 

Он умолк, и Дэнни тоже молчал, ожидая продолжения, но через пару минут осознал, что это все. 

— И все? 

— А тебе недостаточно? — разозлился Стив. 

— Окей. — Дэнни вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, разрывая их сцепленные руки и поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной. 

— Дэнно? — С тревогой позвал Стив. 

— За измену… — Дэнни зевнул, — ...родине, команде и мне ты приговариваешься к недельному оформлению отчетов. И общественному порицанию, потому что я всем завтра расскажу, какой ты коварный тип. 

— Дэнно! — Возмущенно воскликнул Стив. 

— А за то, что разбудил меня среди ночи, — продолжил Дэнни, не обращая внимания на его возмущение, — в нашем доме две недели не будет ни одного ананаса. И ты должен мне минет.

Дэнни уже почти провалился снова в сон, когда Стив позвал:

— И это все? 

— Можешь еще гараж покрасить, я давно хотел, — Дэнни снова зевнул. — Ложись спать, Стив, скоро утро. 

Помедлив несколько минут, Стив подполз к нему со спины неловкой гусеничкой и прижался, напряженный и нерешительный. Дэнни демонстративно вздохнул, пошарил рукой за спиной, отыскал руку Стива и обхватил себя ею, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пробормотал, успокаивая разнервничавшегося на пустом месте придурка:

— Спи уже, горе. Улетел он. Сейчас, ну. Будто тебя кто-то отпустит...

Уснул он, кажется, еще на полуслове.  



End file.
